


Guy; or the Further Ravishments of a Virgin

by LdyKirin



Category: Band Sinister - K. J. Charles
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Literature, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gothic Literature, Guy has feelings, Jonathan verse, Jonathan; or the Trials of Virtue, M/M, Multi, mild dubious consent but only in a fictional story within the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyKirin/pseuds/LdyKirin
Summary: An evening reading a certain Gothic novel leads to more hands on activities for the Murder.
Relationships: Guy Frisby/Philip Rookwood, Lord Corvin/Guy Frisby/John Raven/Philip Rookwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Guy; or the Further Ravishments of a Virgin

_“Your mind is clearly not on your studies.” The priest’s voice startled Jonathan out of his thoughts. He blushed, realizing he had been staring at nothing for several minutes._

_“I’m sorry Father, I’ll do better, I promise.”_

_“Come now, I have told you, there is no need for formality between us. Please call me Frederick.”_

_“Yes, Fath- Frederick.” Jonathan stuttered over the name but relaxed when Father Frederick gave him a smile. The warm glow he felt at pleasing his tutor quickly faded however as the events of last night pressed against his mind once more. He tried to turn his attention back to his slate, but his expression must have given him away._

_Father Frederick sat on the narrow bench beside him, concern in every line of his body. “Please Jonathan, can’t you tell me what is troubling you?” His arm pressed against Jonathan’s in the narrow space. It was a warm day, the buds on the trees swelling, ready to burst forth into spring and the priest had left off his heavy clerical robes._

_Jonathan could feel the warmth of his arm through the one thin layer of cloth. It was ... distracting. He shook himself and tried to focus on Frederick’s question. “I - I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding. I don’t want to cause a fuss. Lord Alaric has been very kind to take me in and act as my guardian. I don’t want to seem ungrateful.”_

_“My dear boy,” Frederick reached over and rested his hand on Jonathan’s, “I hope you know, anything you tell me will be kept in the strictest confidence.”_

_“I do, I do know.” Frederick was unlike any priest Jonathan had ever met. He was 29, almost ten years older than Jonathan, often eschewed the titles and trappings of his calling and he never judged. It made Jonathan feel like he could tell him anything. “Lord Alaric and his steward were telling stories last night,” Jonathan trailed off, unsure how to describe the tales that had been full of dark deals, quests for power and young virtuous men given over to dark beings to be used for their pleasure. Many of the acts described had been disturbing and the way Lord Alaric smirked at him while recounting them in exquisite detail made Jonathan worry there was more to them than just stories. However, even worse were the parts Jonathan had found exciting, for they left him with troubled dreams as he wondered if men really did such things together. “It’s silly really, they were just stories, I shouldn’t be so bothered.”_

_“It is not silly if it made you uncomfortable.” Frederick’s hand was still covering his own. His free arm came up and rested across Jonathan's shoulders. “I don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable.” Jonathan relaxed under the comforting touch. “Can you tell me, what about the stories upset you?” Frederick’s breath brushed against his ear and sent shivers down his spine._

_I’m afraid my guardian plans to use me as a virgin sacrifice in a depraved magical sex ritual to gain dark power was too absurd to say aloud. Still, those thoughts were not the ones that had kept him tossing and turning all night, mind and body restless. “In the stories, some of the men touched each other.” Jonathan’s voice was a whisper now, a secret shared just between them._

_“How did the men touch?” Frederick’s voice was equally intimate. After a moment when Jonathan failed to find words, he lifted their joined hands in a loose approximation of a handshake. “Like this?” When Jonathan shook his head no, Frederick’s fingers slid down to caress his wrist. “Like this?”_

_Jonathan gasped as a tingle spread from his wrist to the rest of his body._

_“Like this?” He felt more than heard the words whispered against his ear as Frederick’s hand dropped to his thigh. The heat was overwhelming now, surging through his blood as Frederick trailed the tips of his fingers slowly up and in._

“Do you want me to touch you?” 

Guy shivered as Lord Corvin’s words brushed against his ear in what was surely a mirror of Frederick and Jonathan.

Corvin had started reading aloud from Jonathan; or, the Trials of Virtue standing straight and tall, holding the book before him in one hand while his other hand was tucked neatly behind his back, like some great orator delivering a speech. He had gradually lost the pose as he read, alternating between pacing or leaning against the nearest surface. 

Now Corvin leaned against the back of the sofa where Guy sat between Philip and Raven. “Tell me how you want to be touched.” 

Guy glanced at Philip. This, the four of them, was still new and Guy still had moments where it was hard to believe it was truly alright to touch or kiss another man while his lover watched. Except it wasn’t just any other men, it was Raven and Corvin. It was the way Philip looked at him like he was something truly precious and he wanted the two other people he loved most in the world to appreciate Guy the way he did. 

Philip was watching him now, had been through most of Corvin’s reading, leaning back against the well padded armrest, his legs in Guy’s lap and his feet in Raven’s. Guy was incredibly aware that his arousal, which had been a quiet background feeling most of the evening, was becoming increasingly obvious between the feel of Raven’s thigh pressed against his, Corvin’s breath in his ear and the way Philip was watching. Guy took a deep breath, trying to clear his head, not sure if he was expected to respond to the question or if Corvin was still just reading from the book. He was afraid he had rather lost the thread of the plot. 

“Philip tells me your neck is very sensitive. I would love to find out for myself.” Corvin’s tongue flicked against the lobe of his ear and Guy no longer had any doubts that Corvin was still reading from the book.

Guy nodded, drew in another breath and managed to whisper, “Yes.”

Long, skillful fingers removed his cravat as Corvin’s mouth pressed a kiss just under his ear then followed the line of his neck down. Guy shivered and gasped, his head tilting back to rest on the crest of the sofa, giving Corvin better access. 

A hand rested on his thigh, heavy and solid, though at the moment he could not identify who it belonged to. Corvin’s mouth had reached the juncture of his neck and shoulder and he sucked hard. Guy cried out, unable to help it. He opened his eyes, not sure when he had closed them and was caught by Raven’s gaze. He seemed to be waiting for something. After a moment Guy realized it was Raven’s hand on his thigh, present but unmoving. He nodded and Raven slowly stroked his palm up then down. His fingertips dipped and trailed lines of heat up his inner thigh. Each stroke carried Raven’s hand closer and closer to where Guy ached for it. Teeth scraped his earlobe and a wet mouth sucked, easing the sting.

Philip was watching. Guy could feel his gaze on him even with the distractions of Raven’s hand on his thigh and Corvin’s mouth on his neck.

“You like how Corvin uses his mouth, don’t you?” Raven’s voice was deeper than usual. “Do you want him to suck your cock?”

“Oh God.” The exclamation burst out of him. “Yes, please.”

He felt Corvin’s chuckle against the side of his neck.

“I told you he was polite.” Philip murmured. He sat up, tucking his legs under so he could still face Guy and Raven while leaving Guy’s lap clear.

“V, Guy’s cock needs sucking.” Raven moved both hands to Guy’s hips, repositioning him on the sofa until he was angled toward Philip, his back to Raven. “There. We want Phil to have a good view.” Raven murmured the words into the back of Guy’s neck, the comment just for them. His hands slipped down and gripped Guy’s thighs, spreading them wide. Corvin dropped to his knees between them, making quick work of Guy’s breeches. He pressed a kiss to the back of Guy’s knee, then Corvin encouraged him to hook his leg over his shoulder as he kissed up the inside of Guy’s thigh. Guy gasped for breath, feeling dizzy with arousal. Corvin was clever with his tongue, teasing Guy before finally swallowing him whole. 

Guy didn’t realize he was leaning back further and further until he felt Raven’s chest behind him, supporting him. “I’m, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean,” Guy tried to pull himself back upright, but Raven’s hands stopped him.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Raven’s voice was amused. “Corvin tends to have that effect on people.”

Guy tried to ignore the feel of Corvin’s mouth turning up in a smirk and focus on the conversation. “But it must be uncomfortable for you.” Guy could feel Raven’s cock pressing against his back, hard and thick, even through the breeches Raven wore.

“It is a bit confining but I’m alright.”

“But wouldn’t you be more comfortable if you, that is,” Guy trailed off, not quite able to finish his question.

Philip jumped in to save him. “Are you suggesting John take his breeches off?”

“I just thought, he would be more comfortable.” Guy’s face was flaming now. Corvin had backed off as they talked and was mouthing Guy’s hip.

“I would be more comfortable,” Raven shifted behind him, rubbing against Guy’s back. “Would you be comfortable?”

Guy took a deep breath and locked eyes with Philip. Philip’s expression was unreadable, not trying to push him one way or the other. “Yes, I, I would like that.”

Philip grinned, “Then let’s relieve John of his confinement.”

It took some maneuvering and assistance from both Philip and Corvin but soon Raven was divested of his breeches and drawers. In the process Guy had lost his waistcoat and shirt, leaving him completely bare. He was about to lean back again when Philip held up a glass vial. “This might help.” He urged Guy to lean forward into him as he poured a line of oil over Guy’s lower back and between his cheeks. Guy leaned back against Raven’s chest slowly as the other man adjusted their position. He was practically in Raven’s lap now, one leg still hooked over Corvin’s shoulder while the other was braced on the sofa, Philip softly stroking his knee.

He felt Raven’s cock press against his lower back and slide between his arse, the head of his cock bumping the back of Guy’s balls. Corvin sucked his cock deep, throat working around him and Guy cried out, overwhelmed. He reached out his hand, grasping and Philip caught it. They locked eyes and Philip’s gaze held him, grounded him. Raven shifted behind him, fucking between his arse cheeks. His hands slid over Guy until they rested over his ribcage, holding him steady. 

Guy felt pinned between the three of them, helpless to do anything but hold on. A distant part of him thought he should be embarrassed, spread out and exposed as he was in front of three people, his pleasure put on display. Except he could feel Raven’s breath going ragged against the back of his neck even as Raven kept his rhythm steady. The vaguely amused look Corvin habitually wore had been replaced with a look of pleasure, as though there was nothing he would rather be doing then taking Guy’s cock in his mouth. It made Guy feel important, welcomed into their group because they really wanted him there and not just for Philip’s sake. It was too much and just perfect and he couldn’t hold on anymore. With a garbled warning, he let go.

He came back to himself a few moments later. He felt utterly boneless, practically draped over Raven’s chest. Raven had stilled and was running his hands soothingly over his chest and flank. Guy noticed a dab of green paint on his thumb, vivid against his rich brown skin.

Corvin was sitting back on his heels looking rather like the cat that got into the cream. And Philip was still watching. 

Raven pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “I would really like to fuck you if that would be something you’re interested in.”

He was interested, Guy realized. He still found Raven and Corvin a bit intimidating on occasion but right now he felt safe. The way Raven held him, both firm and careful, was calming. It was different from the way he was with Corvin or even Philip, aware of Guy’s relative inexperience but not condescending. 

“I think I would like that.” 

Guy felt Raven’s lips turn up in a smile. “Oh, you will.” He stroked his hand down Guy’s chest one more time, then encouraged him to shift forward onto his knees. “Phil, give me a hand with him, will you?”

“Gladly.” Philip reached out and steadied Guy, stealing a kiss in the process. 

There was a rustle of cloth behind him. From the glimpse of a bare arm and the feel of skin, Raven must have discarded his waistcoat and shirt.

Philip reached around Guy to pass the small vial of oil to Raven. Raven nudged Guy’s knees farther apart and slid two slick fingers down to tease him. 

Guy grabbed onto Philip, his balance precarious and couldn’t resist stealing a kiss in return.

Raven prepared him carefully and efficiently. Guy braced himself on Philip as the pressure of Raven’s fingers increased, pushing him farther forward. “Much more of this and I’m afraid I’m going to topple over.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.” Philip’s sincere, innocent smile was belied by the hand that slid from holding Guy’s hip to trailing over his arse.

“There’s an idea. I could push you down and fuck you, right on top of Phil. Give him a nice, close up view.”

Guy shuddered at Raven’s words. “Oh God.”

Philip was already moving, lying back on the sofa.

Raven drew back from Guy, turning his head towards Corvin. “And V, don’t think we’ve forgotten about you. You’re going to stay there on your knees and if you are very good and wait your turn patiently, Philip might just be persuaded to show Guy how you like to be fucked.” 

Corvin made a soft involuntary noise but remained still.

Raven placed on hand between Guy’s shoulder blades and pressed. Guy went over in a controlled fall and ended up braced on his hands and knees over Philip. Philip reached up and cupped Guy’s cheek in one hand, drawing him into a kiss. 

Guy broke away with a gasp as Raven gripped his arse and spread him wide. Slowly and steadily, his slick cock pressed into Guy. It was intense, staring into Philip’s eyes, so close their breath mingled, gasps punched out of him every time Raven, no John, thrust into him. John’s control was impressive. He took his time, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting deep. Guy clung to Philip as John very thoroughly took him.

Guy was distantly aware of Corvin still kneeling on the floor, all his attention focused on the scene on the sofa. His breeches looked unbearably tight, but Corvin made no move to relieve the pressure.

His own cock was starting to take interest again, rubbing against Philip’s waistcoat with each thrust. Philip reached down and cupped him, trapping him between textured fabric and soft warm skin. Guy gave up, going down on his elbows, burying his face in Philip’s neck, giving himself over completely to Philip’s hand on his cock and John fucking him.

John took advantage of the change in angle, thrusting harder and Guy whimpered, sparks lighting up inside him. The contrast between Raven’s bare flesh and Philip fully, if not properly, clothed felt decadent. He was completely surrounded but he didn’t feel trapped, it was grounding the way they both held him, keeping him steady even as he lost himself in pleasure. 

“I’m going to mess up your waistcoat.” Guy cringed, what a stupid thing to say, if Philip were that concerned about his clothes he would have removed them already. But Philip didn’t laugh at him, just held him tighter. 

John chuckled but it was warm, not mocking. “Good. I want to see that and I’m not going to last much longer.” There was a strain in his voice that hadn’t been there before. John was close to losing his tightly held control, because of Guy. That was it, the tipping point and he surrendered, clinging to Philip and John as the only stable points as waves of pleasure crashed through him. 

He was gasping, loose and pliant over Philip. As awareness returned, he felt Philip’s hands running through his hair, down his neck and back, gentle, soothing touches. If the whispered endearments were anything to go by, his waistcoat was the last thing on Philip’s mind. 

John was breathing hard behind him, thrusting deep, his rhythm growing ragged until he stilled, holding Guy tight. A moment later he slumped over Guy’s back. He took a few deep breaths and pushed himself up so he was no longer crushing them. John kissed the back of his neck, sliding his arms around Guy and pulling him back to a sitting position. “You really did make quite a mess of Phil. We should help him out of those soiled clothes.”

John steadied them as Guy helped Philip undress. He looked over at Corvin, who hadn’t moved. “Alright there, V?”

“Mmm,” Corvin hummed. “A bit constricted but I’m enjoying the view.”

Guy blushed, realizing he had been lingering over Philip, teasing touches on bare skin that were actually slowing down the undressing process. Philip hadn’t come yet, his lightly tanned skin flushed and eyes dark with arousal. Corvin was in a similar state. He was the only one still wearing any clothes, which only highlighted his restraint. “Corvin has been very patient.”

“He has been good, hasn’t he.” John’s voice was a deep rumble that sent a shiver down Guy’s spine. Corvin’s lips parted on a gasp that made him think John was having a similar effect on Corvin.

“Phil, want to give V a good seeing to as reward for being so patient?” 

Philip turned to Guy. “What do you think? Do you want to watch me fuck Corvin?”

Guy was utterly boneless and spent yet those words still sent a languid warmth pooling through his body. He licked his lips. He remembered a different couch, Philip over Corvin, the endearments that spilled from Corvin’s lips and his own reaction to this stolen glance at a private scene. He had tried not to examine that reaction too closely, back then he had been too afraid. 

“I want to watch you,” he breathed in, made himself voice the words, “I want to watch you fuck Corvin.”

Philip kissed him. Guy sank into the kiss, accepting the gratitude and joy. The sheer relief that this, the four of them, was actually working. Guy smiled and his smile was reflected in Philip’s eyes. Philip kissed him again, quick and light. “Stay right here and watch.” 

Guy settled back, while Philip slid gracefully off the sofa. He cupped Corvin’s face in both hands. “I know how much you like to show off. Do you want to show off for Guy?” 

Corvin sent Guy a heated glance. “After the lovely show he has given me, it only seems right.”

Philip stroked his cheek. “Go on then, show Guy how you like it, darling.” 

Corvin slowly slid the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt free but waited, arching his back, letting Philip pull the fabric from his shoulders. 

John slung his arm over Guy’s shoulders, pulling him in. Guy went, slumping against him. He felt limp and wrung out and still a bit tingly from the intense pleasure. 

Philip was pushing Corvin down to the thick carpet covering the floor. Corvin went easily, stretching his body out, draping his arms above his head and lifting his hips so Philip could remove his breeches. 

“He’s beautiful, “ Guy breathed. He hadn’t intended to say the words aloud but couldn’t regret the slip when Corvin smiled, brilliant and only a little smug. 

“Oh yes he is,” John agreed, “and he knows it too.”

Philip took his time, preparing Corvin thoroughly and Corvin writhed, endearments and blasphemy spilling from his lips in equal measure. He was showing off, of that Guy was certain, yet Corvin’s pleasure was real. Indeed, the rapt gazes of his audience seemed to increase his enjoyment. Philip slipped his fingers free and leaned over Corvin, capturing his mouth in a devouring kiss.

Guy drank in the sight of them, relieved that the last little thread of doubt that he could do this shriveled and died under the glorious reality. He was sitting stark naked on a settee, held tightly by an equally naked John Raven. Corvin’s eyes caught and held his as Philip spread his legs wider and thrust in. And it felt right. He felt warm and content, connected to all three of them. No one forgotten or left out. 

Corvin really was beautiful, spread out and wanton under Philip’s ministrations. Guy thought of how he had waited, watching as Guy was seen to, how that seemed to heighten his enjoyment of the proceedings and spoke before he had a chance to second guess. “Slower,” he suggested, “I think Corvin wants you to go slower.” 

Philip looked at him and smiled. “I think you’re right.” He slowed his thrusts

“Torture. All three of you, you want to torture me.” Corvin gasped out.

“That’s not a bad idea.” John glanced at Guy, “Shall we?”

“If you think he wants us to.”

“Oh he wants us to,” John assured him. “So do you want to help me and Phil take Corvin apart?” 

Guy bit his lip then smiled. “Yes.” He followed John down to the floor.

John settled behind Corvin, cradling his head and shoulders in his lap. He ran his hands over Corvin’s arms and shoulders, up his neck. One hand tangled in his hair while his fingers trailed over Corvin’s lips. He thrust two fingers deep into his mouth. “Suck.” Corvins lips and tongue worked, following his command.

Guy reached out and tentatively stroked Corvin’s chest. Despite the other distractions, Corvin was watching him. He firmed his touch, slid his hand up until he could tease a nipple. Corvin moaned approval and Guy, embolden, leaned down and sucked the nipple into his mouth. Corvin arched up into the contact and Guy gave him more, rolling his other nipple between two fingers.

Philip was keeping up a deliberately steady pace, thrusting in deep and pulling out with excruciating slowness. 

Guy pulled back and teased his fingers down Corvin’s chest and stomach, coming closer and closer to Corvin’s cock only to return to flick a nipple. He continued until Corvin was squirming and panting around John’s fingers. “Do you want more?” He ran his fingers over the soft skin just above Corvin’s cock. John removed his spit slick fingers from Corvin’s mouth, taking over teasing his nipples. 

Corvin groaned. “Yes, yes. You lovely, lovely plank. Fuck. Touch me.”

Flushing at both the endearment and embarrassing nickname, Guy trailed his fingers lightly up Corvin’s cock.

Corvin cursed him. “Torment, you’re tormenting me.”

Philip smiled at them both. “You did ask for it. It should be quite clear by now Guy is no plank.”

His face radiating an even deeper shade of scarlet at the discussion and Corvin’s increasingly profane response, Guy took the most expedient method of ending the conversation, leaning over and swallowing Corvin down as deeply as he could. Corvin keened, the sound ripped out of him.

From the corner of his eye, Guy could see John had both hands holding Corvin steady now while Philip sped up his thrusts. Under him, Corvin was strung tight, hands reaching out desperately, grasping hold of him and John, legs pulling Philip closer. He was beyond words now, beyond showing off, vulnerable and needy and teetering on the edge about to fall. A breath more and he did. Philip fucked Corvin through it, following him down. 

Guy pulled back, surprised and grateful when John immediately passed him a cup to spit into. He breathed deep, trying to catch his breath and coughed slightly. They all lingered there, slumped and sated until Philip pulled out and rolled onto his back next to Corvin. 

John was running his fingers through Corvin’s hair, gently now, the air of forceful command shrugged off like a cloak.

Corvin’s eyes met his again and there was a question there. Guy was surprised to realize he recognized the silent check in for what it was, Corvin had always seemed so unreadable to him before. He smiled, warm and content, let that be his answer. Corvin smiled back, all his edges worn smooth. 

They were good. This, the four of them, was good.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jonathan excerpt I tried to pull as much as I could from Theo's ideas in Wanted, An Author as well as Raven's request not to write in the typical style of other erotic novels of the time.


End file.
